Swordhunt
by thirteenxwishes
Summary: <html><head></head>Even knowing exactly which stupidly powerful magical artifact they were out to steal, Kaoru never expected a routine treasure-hunt to turn her life upside-down.  Kaoru/Kenshin, magical AU</html>
1. Chapter One

_A/N:_ This is a short series of three hundred word drabbles written for the LJ community fanfic_bakeoff - chapters over here will tend to be three of these drabbles, plus any additions I make once I'm free of word limits. I don't have a strict update schedule as this is just something to ease me back into writing, but I'll be trying my best to stick with it!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin; all rights belong to the respective parties who are lucky enough to own them.

* * *

><p><strong>InfiltrationCalamity/Intervention**

* * *

><p>'<em>One. Two. Three, and-'<em>

The halls of the museum were finally thrown into total darkness as the red flash of the security beams deactivated. Huffing a sigh of relief, Kaoru stood from where she was crouched in a blind-spot. The cameras didn't follow her as she stretched out the cramps in her legs, the ache in her knees from almost an hour of enforced stillness finally lifting away. One tap to her earpiece put her in touch with her man on the outside.

"Took your sweet time, Sano!" Kaoru's voice was nothing more than a hiss as she started moving down the corridor. The crackle of static cut to Sano's breathing and the thud of running footsteps.

"It wasn't as quite easy as I thought, okay?" Sano sounded harried, but Kaoru couldn't help chuckling.

"When is it ever?"

Sano snorted. "I've got a lot of guards tailing me around back. No clue if they're all here, but you should be clear."

"Thanks, Sano. See you on the other side." The earpiece cut out. Kaoru almost missed his chatter as she eased into the last exhibit. A quick search-spell around the room confirmed that her partner had done his job; the guards thought they were chasing the real thief and she was free to nab the prize.

And what a prize it was. The central pedestal looked less imposing with its low-lighting removed, but the sword it displayed gleamed regardless. Even though the blade itself was hidden in the scabbard, Kaoru didn't need to look at the text to know how famous it was. Or how much their employer was willing to pay for its… acquisition.

Hiding a grin behind her mask, Kaoru got to work on breaking the shields.

A pair of gold eyes watched her progress from the shadows.

* * *

><p><strong>{}<strong>

* * *

><p>Kaoru had to admit it. The museum staff were certainly clued up on their barrier spells. But she wasn't known for having one of the highest success rates in the city for nothing; although not the most powerful spell-weaver, Kaoru's tenacity eventually paid off. The barrier sputtered and died against the rosy glow of her magic. Feeling shaky but triumphant, she checked for any traps before grasping the sword and lifting it free.<p>

A frisson of energy crackled along the sheath and up Kaoru's arm. Eying the sword critically, she tucked it carefully into her belt and crept back into the hall. Thoughts trained on escape, Kaoru started searching for the air vent.

Soundless footsteps padded after her.

She peered at the ceiling and grinned.

'_Bingo.' _

With a touch of magic to her palms, scaling the wall was simple. Static crackled in her ear again and she winced, not expecting the sudden buzz. Sano wasn't supposed to get in touch until they were both home and dry. Unless-

"Kaoru! Get moving, they've clocked you!"

She swore, forcing her fatigued limbs to move faster. "How many?"

"Most of the ones chasing me- I'm coming to help you."

The line cut off. Kaoru grimaced. She could hear footsteps along the corridor; her black-out charm was useless where she was, pressed against the white wall.

'_Shit.'_

"Hey- stop! Stop right there!"

Torches and spell circles flashed, blinding. Kaoru fought not to wince, frantically twisting the clasp holding her escape route shut.

'_Come on, come on…'_

She almost had it. But the impact of a charge spell hit her arm full-force, blasting away the scraps of magic holding her to the wall. Hitting the floor was agonising. She tried desperately to catch her breath, but her body wouldn't listen; the pain in her ribs was overwhelming.

'_I'm done. Shit.'_

* * *

><p><strong>{}<strong>

* * *

><p>"Put the sword on the floor. Show us your hands."<p>

Kaoru could hear the guards gathering around her. Handguns clicked off safety and the hum of building magic settled in the air, the jaws of a trap starting to close around her. The only hope now was that Sano didn't get himself caught too, the big oaf.

As she moved to relinquish the sword, the magic around her kept on growing.

'_This is way beyond what they'd use for restraining a thief. Then again, considering exactly what I tried to steal…'_

But the guards seemed just as clueless as she about the level of power crackling along the hall. Murmurs and quiet orders started circulating through the pack.

The ground beneath her rumbled. A tremble shuddered along the walls of the expansive corridor.

'_Sano?'_

No. The power seeping through the air wasn't Sano; he was strong, but this was another level entirely. The sword sitting on the floor thrummed as her fingers curled around its hilt.

She glanced down just a surge of magic roared down the hall, hurling the guards against the back wall. Hands grasped her arms from behind and pulled her easily to her feet, settling when she hissed at the pain in her ribs.

Half-turning, she got nothing more than a glimpse of red hair in a high ponytail and gleaming gold eyes – scarily intent on her face – before Sano, face masked, came barrelling down the corridor. She felt the presence at her back disappear.

"Kaoru!"

"Over here," she called shakily, turning around to confirm the newly empty space behind her. Only the steely tang of his magic remained, but she didn't have time to think about anything except escape right now. Especially not a mysterious saviour.

"Sano, get the vent."

"Kaoru, what happened-"

"Later. Come on. I've got the sword. Let's go."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p> 


	2. Chapter Two

_A/N:_ This is the next in a short series of three hundred word drabbles written for the LJ community fanfic_bakeoff. Just to reiterate, updates will probably be sporadic, but I'll get there eventually! :)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin; all rights belong to the respective parties who are lucky enough to own them.

* * *

><p><strong>IntrusionVisitor/Departure**

* * *

><p>The escape from the museum went well, all things considered. She and Sano split up once they hit the alleyways on the outskirts of the city; they didn't want to run the risk of going anywhere <em>near<em> the centre with their precious cargo. Kaoru was well aware that the guards around the Palace would sense the magical signature of the sword from many miles off.

Running back to the safe house by herself was a little harrowing. The dank closeness of the walls pressing in on either side and the scent of festering sewage and dark magic had her pushing onwards faster than her body could really cope with. The pain in her ribs was crippling by the time she fell against the door of the old dojo; her healing spells were rudimentary at best, but every stab of pain made her more willing to be taught if only to avoid another situation like this in the future. Using one hand to undo the magical locks, Kaoru slid the door open. The lanterns were unlit – no Sano yet – and Kaoru wasn't sure if her reserves were up to keeping the place bright until he got back.

"Where are the matches when you need them?"

The flare of magic behind her was so subtle she almost missed it. The soft glow of emerald fire, floating in spheres around the room, illuminated the figure of a man leaning against the back wall. Swearing under her breath - _why hadn't she checked for company before she unlocked the door, stupid pain-addled idiot _- she almost tripped over her own feet reaching for one of the wooden practice swords on a nearby rack. Wrenching herself to face the back of the dojo and squaring her shoulders as best she could, Kaoru raised her sword.

* * *

><p><strong>{}<strong>

* * *

><p>"Calm yourself, Miss Kamiya."<p>

His magic unfolded itself from where he'd hidden it away, bound close to his skin in a complex web. Recognition dawned - the knife-like slide of his voice through the half-lit air and the way his presence was near impossible to detect - and Kaoru lowered her wooden sword, the breath whooshing out of her in a rush.

"Was that really necessary?"

The tall man uncrossed his arms and stepped away from the wall, long coat rustling as he regarded her steadily.

"Take it as a lesson about complacency. I would've expected better from someone skilled enough to steal that sword," he surmised, nodding towards the weapon hastily strapped across her back on the way out of the museum.

Kaoru bristled. "Give me a break, not a lecture. We got what you asked for, Mr Shinomori."

He didn't reply, the corner of his mouth kicking up even as his eyes remained cold. Kaoru sighed. Setting down her weapon, she reached behind her to free their prize; its aura brushed against her skin as she tugged the sheathed blade free.

"All right. You came to us wanting this and now you have it. Here."

Shinomori quickly closed the space between them, eyes fixed on the sword, glittering with triumph. Not for the first time, Kaoru found herself wondering exactly what drove Shinomori to desire it so much. It didn't seem like a thirst of a collector, nor a seller looking to earn a fortune by ransoming a legendary sword. The possibility of a political power-play crossed her mind, but was quickly shot down. A man like Shinomori, firmly entrenched so deeply in the shadows, was no prime-time politician.

Her curiosity itched. But deep down, she knew, part of her really didn't want to find out the truth, for fear of what she'd find.

* * *

><p><strong>{}<strong>

* * *

><p>He slowly took the sword from her outstretched palms - not examining the blade itself, just running one hand along the scabbard - and Kaoru blinked as it seemed to crackle in protest when he lifted it. A furrow appeared between Shinomori's brows, but he had no qualms calling up his magic to tuck the sword safely away from sight. It was a neat trick, one Kaoru wished she could learn.<p>

"You'll get your payment in a few days, Miss Kamiya. As will Mr. Sagara." His calculating gaze shifted to the door of the dojo; seconds later, Kaoru caught the thudding lope so characteristic of Sano - quiet at first but growing nearer - followed swiftly by his magic working away the locking spells. The door slid open to reveal her friend, catching his breath.

"Had a guy following me, but lost him somewhere near the docks," he muttered by way of explanation, eyes cutting to the distinctive figure of their client standing a few feet away. "On the ball as always, Shinomori." The dark-haired man inclined his head to Sano, drawing his coat closer about him as he moved towards the entrance. Sano circled away from the door to stand on Kaoru's left, rolling one shoulder and grimacing. Shinomori, meanwhile, cloaked himself with his magic until his presence in the room was once again indiscernible.

"I'll bear you both in mind next time I need any treasure hunting." With a speculative look in lieu of thanks, he strode out of the dojo. Kaoru felt her shoulders relax, her spine slumping as the remaining tension slipped away and the pain in her ribs returned full-force. Sano caught the hitch in her breath and chuckled dryly.

"Guess we both need patching up, missy. Come on, time to pay Megumi a visit."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p> 


	3. Chapter Three

_A/N:_ Apologies for how long it took for me to update these; I'm free for the summer now, so will hopefully be getting Swordhunt moving in the right direction! Written for the LJ community fanfic_bakeoff and the July prompt 'Foolish', originally three separate three hundred word drabbles.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin; all rights belong to the respective parties who are lucky enough to own them.

* * *

><p><strong>MeetingGreeting/Revealing**

* * *

><p>Dawn was only just beginning to break over the Palace when Aoshi Shinomori arrived at his destination. He walked straight through the open entryway, eyes firmly set on the sprawling manor estate laid out before him.<p>

The buildings were constructed in the royal style, simplistic in their beauty; several large pavilions and various smaller outbuildings were spread out across a few acres of land, all cream walls, varnished wooden doors and layered roof tiles of royal blue. Well-maintained covered walkways ran between the main buildings, surrounded by carefully landscaped gardens. Ancient cherry trees lined the path to the largest pavilion, with a few others flanking the pristine dojo in its place next to an ornamental lake. Aoshi barely spared it a second glance; this visit was strictly on business.

He didn't bother knocking at the main door, moving instead to one of the smaller buildings and abandoning his shoes to step up on to the wooden deck. It was the work of a moment to slip through the shoji screen. There was no protest; the wards still accepted him, as he'd thought. What Aoshi hadn't quite expected, however, was the voice from across the room.

"I was wondering when you'd get here."

Shinomori couldn't repress the slight smirk lurking at the corner of his mouth. Even now, this man still retained the capacity to surprise him. He hadn't warned of his visit, had kept his magic bound since leaving with his prize; and yet, he'd been tracked easily to this little-used storeroom. It was foolish to assume he would get in unnoticed, considering who he was dealing with. Turning to face the slight figure leaning against the doorway, Aoshi glanced at the sword sitting at the other man's hip, quiet in its sheath.

The sakabatou.

"It's been a while, Himura."

* * *

><p><strong>{}<strong>

* * *

><p>Violet eyes watched him mildly from beneath a sweep of red hair, a smile playing about his face.<p>

"Can I offer you some tea, Aoshi?"

He nodded briefly. Himura turned, leading him out of the building and along a walkway into one of the larger pavilions. Once inside, Aoshi was admitted a room whose screens were thrown open to the morning, revealing the gardens draped in sunlight beyond. There was already a tray next to the open screen; two empty cups and a teapot, clearly fresh, awaited them.

Himura seated himself by the tray, silently inviting Aoshi to do the same. He eyed the arrangement as he settled down.

"I thought you refused to employ servants?"

Pouring the tea, Himura smiled. "I do. You caught me just as I was about to have breakfast," The teapot rattled quietly as he set it down. Aoshi reached for his own drink and swirled it slowly, watching the steam rise and choosing not to question how Himura had known to leave out a second cup.

The few beats of silence seemed to gain weight as the man took a sip of his own sweetened tea. "So, what does the Palace spymaster want from me this morning? Or am I a fool to see this as a social visit?"

Aoshi's eyes slid closed. Himura put down his cup.

"Definitely not a social visit, then." The morning breeze teased a ripple of sound from the set of chimes hanging outside the screen. Himura sighed and turned to Aoshi. The spymaster was instantly wary, taking in the newly sharpened lines of his face and the barely visible glitter of amber lurking in the corners of his eyes.

"This wouldn't have something to do with my sword being stolen from the Royal Museum last night, would it?"

* * *

><p><strong>{}<strong>

* * *

><p>Aoshi lingered over his last mouthful of tea. The conversation awaiting him once his drink was finished would certainly not be the easiest - so he took his time, turning the problem embodied by Himura over in his mind.<p>

In lieu of words, he set aside his empty cup and allowed enough of his magic free to summon the sword from its hidden pocket of space. As he pulled it free and placed it down between them - the dark lacquered wood of the sheath reflecting the morning sunlight - Himura's attention was almost a living thing, simmering in the air.

"I should have known you'd be behind the theft." His voice was heavy with resignation but his eyes were as keen as the blade hidden beneath the scabbard, absorbing the sight of the weapon he hadn't seen for ten long years.

Aoshi was swift to elaborate.

"Under orders from the King. Our enemies are moving, Himura; as much as you don't want it, you're needed."

The smaller man tore his gaze away from the blade, the tumble of his striking hair hiding his expression from view. Shinomori didn't say anything; he knew this would be a waiting game. His patience eventually paid off.

"You know the promise I made at the end of the war, Aoshi. No more. Even if I wanted to wield that foolish sword again, the magic wouldn't let me - or anyone else - so much as draw it. My oath is as binding as any spell you'll find in this country and I'll stand by it in front of the King himself if I must."

Shinomori noted the stubborn set of his jaw beneath the vivid curtain of hair and reached to pour himself another cup of tea, settling in for the long haul.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p> 


	4. Chapter Four

_A/N:_ Another three drabbles bring this a little closer to really getting started. :) Many thanks for the views, alerts and reviews - they all make me smile without fail, and I'm happy to know there are people enjoying this little project! Plus it always motivates me to write faster, which is definitely a bonus from where I'm sat. Written for the LJ community fanfic_bakeoff and the July prompt 'Foolish', originally three separate three hundred word drabbles.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin; all rights belong to the respective parties who are lucky enough to own them.

* * *

><p><strong>DecisionHandover/Clash**

* * *

><p>Aoshi considered his next words carefully.<p>

"The Palace has been following your actions since you left. The jail is as full as when the war ended; Saitou complains about the Guard growing lax in their training thanks to you."

The red-head smiled.

"I help where I see help is needed, nothing more. One sword may not achieve much; but protecting the people around me is is all I can do to atone for the past."

The smile dropped, a frown taking its place as Himura's attention returned to his old weapon, humming in its scabbard. Resolution slowly crept across his face. Shinomori privately crossed his fingers.

"I will serve the King if it might spare the people from another foolish war; but I will fight with this sword." His hand dropped to the sakabatou propped against his shoulder. "No more deaths."

Aoshi nodded.

"The King will be satisfied to gain your service regardless of the sword you wield."

Himura sat back, looking out across the garden. But his attention couldn't stray from the sword for long; Aoshi followed his gaze as he turned to consider the eerie shine of the dark wood.

"It can't return to the museum," Himura said eventually.

"We didn't take it from the museum just to use as a bargaining chip. It needed to be removed from the public eye." He levelled his gaze on Himura, blunt in his honesty. "The sword would be a target if tensions escalate; if your spells were bypassed-"

He didn't have to finish. Himura knew the consequences better than anyone. He and this sword had helped to win a war once before - if someone aside from him was strong enough to control it, the same might happen again.

The smaller man clenched his fists. Aoshi finally allowed his sharp smile to unfold.

"We have a plan."

* * *

><p><strong>{}<strong>

* * *

><p>Himura narrowed his eyes and Shinomori felt the considerable weight of his focus fall squarely on him. The spymaster sat back.<p>

"The safest place for the sword is with you. You are its creator and jailer, Himura; anyone wanting to take it would have to overcome you first. With it back under your control, we can rest a little easier."

Aoshi held his palm a few scant inches from the hilt of the sword, the hairs on the back of his hand rising as it crackled in warning. "We aren't asking you to wear it, or fight with it. Just hide it away with your magic and keep it close."

Himura's face shifted into a rueful grin which masked his unease, barely concealed in the clench of his jaw. The long sigh could easily be mistaken for his usual breathing pattern; but Aoshi knew this man, knew him well, and silently catalogued the signs of his discomfort.

"I was wondering if it would come to this," he finally admitted, smile twitching into something open and helpless. "Having it back was something I never wanted. But you're right; I was a fool to think otherwise. It will be better for everyone if I take responsibility. It is my fault, after all."

Shinomori closed his fingers around the sword, hiding his wince behind a blank facade as the magic gave him a jolt.

"You did what was necessary, Himura. You were needed."

"Battousai was needed," he corrected mildly as Aoshi lifted the sword and presented it to him on flat palms. The spymaster watched closely as the man seemed to hesitate, drawn to the weapon and yet clearly repulsed by it.

In the end, his hands were steady when he finally reclaimed his discarded blade from its place in legend and fear.

* * *

><p><strong>{}<strong>

* * *

><p>Kenshin knew, the instant before the scabbard touched his skin, that this wouldn't be easy. Ten long years had passed since he'd been close enough to sense the torrent of magic he'd poured into this sword; ten years since he'd made his vow and cast away the weapon and its blood-soaked past. Truth be told, he had absolutely no idea how that lost power would react to him.<p>

His fingers brushed the dark wood. The sword _howled_.

Kenshin caught Aoshi throwing up some hasty shields from the corner of his eye, but he was too busy wrestling with the dark tide of magic flooding the room.

The seals were holding. Just.

He unknotted a little of his own power and smothered the blade with it, eyes sparking from violet to gold. The sword immediately gave way with a rumble; its rogue magic hummed and tickled the tips of his fingers, almost affectionate. Kenshin silently breathed a sigh of relief. It still recognised his battle aura.

Aoshi dispelled his shields with a flick of his wrist. He ran a hand through his ruffled hair whilst eyeing the sword with more than a little distrust.

"It could've been worse," Kenshin assured him, grinning slightly. The spymaster finished his drink in one gulp and stood slowly, brushing off his long coat.

"I'll take your word for it, Himura. But I've other business to attend today; my thanks for the tea. You are expected at the Palace at your convenience to discuss your terms with the King. He wants to see you."

Kenshin nodded, hiding his wince. Meeting the King again would be an interesting experience to say the least. Rising to his feet, he tucked the reassuring weight of the sakabatou into his sash and kept a firm grip on the other foolish blade.

"I'll show you to the door."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p> 


	5. Chapter Five

_A/N:_ This will probably be the last three for two weeks or so while I go on break; I'll be fitting in some much-needed plotting time too. Thanks very much for all the reviews and alerts, once again, and I hope you enjoy the next part! :D Written for the LJ community fanfic_bakeoff and the July prompt 'Foolish', originally three separate three hundred word drabbles.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin; all rights belong to the respective parties who are lucky enough to own them.

* * *

><p><strong>ContemplationTracking/Exhale**

* * *

><p>Aoshi had been gone a number of minutes before Kenshin made his way to the dojo. The building was low-slung, lean and compact; inside, the spotless wooden floor glowed with its own warm light. He slid the entrance screen closed, locking it with an absent spell before padding to the centre of the expansive room.<p>

Intent, Kenshin focused on the sword clasped in his right hand. Old memories filtered through his mind - ambushes, assassinations, pitched battles - but he pushed them away in favour of studying the events of the night before.

It was foolish to think that he'd leave the blade unprotected in a public place, after all.

When his wards around the museum were triggered last night, it had taken nothing more than quick transport spell to get him inside the display room and cloaked in shadows. It would've been just as easy to overwhelm the thief before she stole the sword, but-

He closed his eyes, recalling his impression of her: a tail of dark hair, vivid blue eyes and the welcoming hum of the sword as she lifted it away from the plinth.

If it hadn't been for the blade seeming content to be stolen, he would have stopped her there and then. That, combined with traces of familiar magic - Palace, probably Aoshi - lurking on the edges of her aura, prompted a little interference when the guards appeared. If this was Palace-sponsored, he reasoned, it would be better to wait and see what they were planning. And he'd been right.

Still, he wondered, carefully cataloguing the spell-marks along the scabbard, this weapon wasn't one to tolerate being flung about by strangers. There must have been something about that girl that made it go along with an ease he'd only ever seen once before:

With another woman, forever ago.

* * *

><p><strong>{}<strong>

* * *

><p>Kenshin stilled.<p>

This was certainly not the time to be dwelling on the past. It would be foolish to lose himself in it now, when the present was loud enough by far to demand his attention. If what Aoshi said about enemies in the court was true, perhaps his atonement could extend beyond simply walking the streets and helping the people around him. If there was anything left in his power to stop another war, prevent death and destruction ravaging the country until only shreds remained, he would give his life in a moment to achieve it.

But first:

He slid his hands along the binding spells carved into the wood of the sheath, until they came to rest curled around the hilt. The wrap was well-worn, familiar; his grip and stance felt as natural as it had in the darkest days of the war. At his hip, the sakabatou hummed.

He made sure to check the seals carefully for any signs of lingering weakness. Satisfied with what he found, he switched his attention to the traces of magic lingering on the sheath and began methodically delving through the layers. He brushed away his own signature, twined close to the lacquered wood, as well as Aoshi's brief contact until only the stubborn traces of indigo blue power remained.

Kenshin smiled. Something he could trace.

Perfect. After all, he was very interested in meeting the girl who could make friends with his sword at first touch.

It took the blink of an eye to tuck the blade out of sight. It slipped into the air with a grumble, the atmosphere closing around it with a flicker of magic. One hand falling to the sakabatou, Kenshin left the dojo and the house he'd been loaned filled with fresh purpose.

For a while, at least, it was time to return to wandering.

* * *

><p><strong>{}<strong>

* * *

><p>It was almost midday by the time Kaoru made it back to the dojo. She could still feel the sandpaper itch of Megumi's healing magic tickling the skin around her ribs, but it was a small price to pay for being able to lift her shinai. The lecture she and Sano were forced to sit through, however…<p>

Moving through the first kata, Kaoru winced. The healer's tongue could be just as sharp as her scalpel if she thought they were being foolish. She wasn't surprised when Sano skulked off to the market with their money from the job, muttering something about buying food for the neighbours.

But an empty dojo meant perfect practice time; she'd cancelled lessons for the children today in case their venture the night before went badly. As she stepped through the familiar forms, Kaoru felt the weight of the frown settling on her face and did nothing to stop it.

She loved teaching the children. They lit up her days, but she found it difficult to banish the darker purpose lurking behind their laughter. They had to learn how to defend themselves, living around here. The mage-gangs were ruthless. Entire families were destroyed during the war, and the violence hadn't stopped since.

If moonlighting as a treasure-hunter brought enough money to buy food and pay protection for the neighbourhood, it was a price she was more than willing to pay.

The final stroke of her kata was a little too forceful. Kaoru took a moment to breathe away the tension. She was about to set down her shinai, but a sudden burst of noise from outside stopped her in her tracks.

_'It's far too early for Sano to be back.'_

Gripping her wooden sword tightly, Kaoru disengaged the security wards and slid open the door.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p> 


End file.
